Wild
by sarah999
Summary: Harry has been in the wild for years. His family moves to Nevada, into the house he cleaned for them. He befriends the wild animals. He befriended Jake and is quiet, shy, and skittish. The he finds out his parents are alive, along with his twin brother.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Wild

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Summary: When Harry turned 11, he didn't get a Hogwarts letter, but he had almost full control of his magic at the age of 13. His uncle grew up in Nevada, and after his parents passed away, he kept the house, so he could move into it one day. At the age of nine, Harry was sent to clean and prepare the house for them. That was five years ago. Now Harry had left, and he was living in the wild, with only the horses for company. When someone sees him wandering around , crouching slightly, haven't been out in open space for a while, having stayed close to the forests and mountains, he was wary. When that someone saw him, she told her friend. When that friends tries to find Harry again, they are in for a surprise.

Crossover : Harry Potter X Phantom Stallion.

* * *

Harry was nine when he was sent off to Nevada to prepare the house for his relatives to live in. It had only taken him a week to clean the house, and make it liveable for his relatives. The reason it took such a short time to do it, was because of his magic. Although Harry didn't know he was a wizard, he'd always been able to feel a pressure just beneath his skin, lurking there. When he was injured, he was able to send it to help heal himself. After learning that he could do things with it, he began to experiment. He'd been able to fix his eyesight, make his hair longer, and straight, go invisible, and disappear from one place and appear in another. He'd also been able to make things, like a thick blanket, but not food of water. He'd been able to mask his bruises and cuts, along with scars and belt marks, and blood. He also figured out her could change into any animal he knew of. So far, he'd been able to change into a kitten, bird, dog, rabbit, and a snake.

So, having learned to do all this stuff he'd set it to good use. He'd cleaned the three bedroom, two bathroom, kitchen, dining room, living room, and the attic. He then made all the beds, put the food away, with the change on the counter. He wasn't able to eat anything, as his aunt had made sure to get a certain number of things so that she would know what Harry ate, if he did.

After Harry finished cleaning and making sure the house was perfect enough for his aunt, he left.

He didn't know where he was going, but he wasn't staying there. He left with only the clothes on his back, and shoes on his feet.

* * *

Five years later, Harry was 14 now, and he learned his relatives were moving here. He hadn't spoken since he left for Nevada, and he was slightly wild now. He'd lived with some wild horses for a while, and learned from them. He knew what a horse would do, before he would do it. He knew body language and what it meant. He stayed around forests and the mountains, so people wouldn't see him, but one day, that all changed.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sitting along a ridge when he heard a car driving close by. He wondered who it was, as nobody came around here. 'Here' was the his Uncle's place. The place had large fields, and good eating for cattle, if they ever chose to. He figured his Uncle would sit at home, with his Aunt, and wait for Dudley to come home from school. His uncle had won some type of thing, a lottery of some sort, and he immediately made plans to move to Nevada, and live in his parents place.

The car that passed was a expensive silver car, one that you wouldn't see everyday in Nevada.

He figured that was his relatives finally getting here. He sighed. He was glade he didn't live with them anymore.

Before he left to the safety of the forest, he heard his uncle calling out his 'name', freak. If you looked at his eyes, you would have noticed that his eyes sparkled for a moment before fading. Harry didn't smile often anymore, having nobody around to see it, was pointless. So he laughed inwardly when they went in, and nobody there to greet them. He went off into the forest.

* * *

Sam Forster was irritated. She was told that some family was moving in the house slightly north from Three Ponies Ranch. She was told by her father that the people that lived there had passed way, and the house was left to their son, who moved to England. Her dad told her that the parents that lived there had a son and daughter. The mother was short and obese, while the father was tall and lean. The father was gentle, and was known for having a knack with horses, but unfortunately neither of his children had inherited that talent. The mother, on the other hand, was bad tempered, and mean. She didn't know why her husband had such filthy creatures around, when they could have other less disgusting animals.

The children both inherited their mothers personality, and looks. Neither liked horses, but the daughter loved Boston bull dogs,as she was told.

Sam knew that the family was rich, and had a feeling that the new family and Linc Slocum would get along just fine. Great.

"Brat?" A voice came from behind her.

Sam whirled around, her heart pumping like crazy in her chest. "God, Jake! Don't do that!" Sam said, clutching her chest, trying to calm her heartbeat. She glared at Jake as he gave her his tomcat smile.

Sam was 5'5 and had long red-brown hair, with brown eyes. Sam was slim, with a small waist, compared to Jake.

Jake on the other hand, was 6'3, towering over her, with broad shoulders and with dark skin, and shoulder-length black hair, and dark brown eyes. _Mustang Eyes_ Sam thought.

"What did you want, Jake?" She almost snapped, but caught herself. She wasn't mad at Jake, she just didn't want another Slocum around.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a ride. But never mind." Jake said, turning to leave.

"Jake! Wait!" Sam yelled, running to catch up to Jake. "If you let me get Ace and tack him, I can go. Please." Sam begged, dying to go for a ride.

"Hurry up, Brat." Jake said, walking to Witch, Jake's black Quarter Horse. She had a nasty temper, and was a one-man horse.

Soon, they were off, with no idea where they were headed. After a while, they found themselves loping towards the new family's house. There were no animals around. Not a sound, but there was a car parked up by the house. The debated on weather to go up and say hi, but decided against it, and turned towards the forest, when something caught Jake's eye.

He moved Witch close, and leaned down to get a good look at what he found. It looked like a bare footprint. It seemed a bit small, just smaller than Sam's. He looked toward where they were headed, and saw then disappear into the forest. He wondered who could have made that print. He thought there was nobody around that small, and not many people come back here ofter. He followed the prints and saw they led to a hidden fort made of tree branches, camouflaged to blend in, look like just a pile of broken branches.

Jake got off Witch and ground tied her, before he headed towards the fort, leaving same behind, motioning her to stay on Ace, her Mustang gelding.

He gently pushed aside a branch to see through, and found some things he though he'd ever see in his life, although they were every day items.

There was a bathroom towel laid on top a mat of leaves, with some holes dug into the ground, covered by leaves, and the leaves held down by rocks. A peak in one told him that they held berries. Jake noticed some old rags on top of the pile of leaves, and with slight shock, he noticed they were old rags one of his brothers threw out.

He looked at the towel again, and he noticed it matched the ones in the bathroom at his house perfectly.

They always wondered who took the towel, and some old clothes went missing too, but nobody ever lingered on the subject.

Now, he saw the towel, and some of his brothers shirts on the leaves.

He looked around the ground, and found some of the bare footprints, before they turned around and left, going farther into the forest.

He went back to Sam, and said that he wanted to bring his brothers up to see this.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake had left Sam at Riverbend while he headed towards his family's ranch. Three Ponies.

When he got there, he left Witch by the barn, and went into the house. His brothers, Nate and Brian were there, eating some dessert Sam's grandmother had sent the night before. He grabbed some before sitting in a chair across from his brothers.

Everything was silent, until Jake spoke up.

"Do you remember when some clothes and rage went missing?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah. I lost my shirt, the dark green one, and Quinn lost his black oversized hoodie. Mom had noticed a towel missing from the clothes line outside, too. Why?" Brian absently asked as he was trying to get the rest of his dessert out of the bowl.

"I went riding with Same, into the woods, between here and Riverbend, when I noticed some small bare footprints, smaller than Sams, so I followed them." Jake paused.

"And what did you find?" Nate asked, looking at Jake, putting his bowl on the table.

"I found a hut, a really small hut, the size only a seven to ten year old should be able to fit in. Anyways, the things that we thought lost, were in there. There were holes dug in the ground, covered in leaves, but filled with edible berries." exclaimed Jake. "Are there any little kids around, that would be that small?"

"No, everyone around here has grown, and the other families that had small children had moved away, not having enough money, and Slocum buying them all out, too." Brian told Jake, wondering where this was going.

Nate looked at Jake, and figured out that Jake wanted to look for this small child, of only to figure out a mystery.

"You want us to come and help you look for the child?" Brian asked, as he got up to put the dishes in the sink.

"If you wouldn't mind...." Jake trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Later, after Jake, Nate, and Brian had geared up and made their way to where Jake had found the hut, they found the same tracks Jake found the first time, and they followed them till they reached a small hill, where they saw a wild herd of horses grazing at the bottom, and on top of the hill, a boy was standing. He had on Quinn's hoodie, which was like a drees on him. He had nothing else on him, not that they could tell. He had long black hair, reaching his mid-thighs, and pale skin. He was smaller than Sam, around 5'1, and from what they could tell from the distance, he had dark eyes.

What amazed them, were the animals standing beside him. There was a cougar on his left, a coyote on his right, a red-tailed hawk on his left shoulder, and the Phantom had his head hanging over his right shoulder, with the boys hand on his neck, gripping his long silver mane.

All of a sudden, the boy whipped his head around and stared at them. The hawk launched itself in the air, and flew towards the forest, the cougar had ran down the other side of the hill. The coyote licked the boys hand, and ran after the cougar. The Phantom stayed where he was, wary of the boys.

The boy, to them, looked like a stick, and just as they were going to move forward, the Phantom threw his head up and over the boys head, and snaked it around the boy and nudged him towards his herd. The boy gave one last look towards them before sprinting down the hill, towards the still grazing herd. The Phantom, before following the boy, had neighed towards them, before taking off after the boy, and gathering his herd.

Jake and his brothers sat there on their horses' backs and stared after the wild horses and the boy.

They loped after them, keeping their distance, but still watching them. They noticed the boy kept up with the horses, even when they were galloping.

They noticed the boy turn his head back, looking at them, and they were shocked at the feral look in his eyes. The emotions in them were not human, but they didn't know what emotions they really were.

The boy noticed them getting closer to him, and panicked.

Jake was so shocked, that he didn't even notice, or care, than his mouth was hanging wide open, along with his brothers'. The boy in front of them, had changed into a horse!

"Did you see what I saw?" Nate blurted, staring at the now horse-boy.

"Did you see a boy turn into a horse, which is supposed to be impossible, but yeah, I did." Brian stated, almost too casually.

"That's not possible." Jake murmured.

The boy that turned into a horse had changed into a small, black horse, with a long and thick mane and tail. He galloped alongside the Phantom, and the Phantom leaned over to tug on the boys mane.

Jake wondered what breed the boy was as a horse, but he looked like a mustang from a distance, except for the mane and tail, which were wavy.

They were now running towards the new neighbours home, when the black horse-boy froze, staring at the family standing outside.

Jake noticed the wild horses kept running, but the Phantom had paused and neighed in Jake's direction then nodded towards the boy-horse, then ran after his herd.

Jake looked after them, before coming to a decision, and loped his mare towards the boy-horse, unravelling his rope. Before long, he had gently settled the rope against the horse-boys neck, and tugged the rope snug, before turning his mare away, towards his brothers.

* * *

The boy-horse, however, had other ideas. He balked, and tried going backwards, pulling the rope, but didn't get anywhere. He tried something else, and darted forwards past a surprised Jake, and his brothers, and just as he seemed to get away, Jake's brothers' ropes settled over his head, making it now impossible to escape. He went along with them, but only for now, not trusting them at all.

Alright, I have another story I read, which actually got me writing this story, although it's a straight story. It's a Phantom Stallion story.

In the story, Sam was a college I think, and she was in the library when she got a call, then another, and Jake and his brothers were calling her, and when she answered and switched back and forth between them, they told her to turn around, and they were at the front of the library.

I don't know if it's still here, of if what I remember is correct, but I can't remember what it was called, and I've went through I think all the PS stories, but can't fins it.

If you know what it's called, or if it's not on here, please let me know.

On the other hand, I'll try to get the next Forest Companionship chapter out soon. It may be short, a couple of paragraphs, but it'll at least be something.

Thanks,

- sarah999


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or Phantom Stallion.

Just so you know, when Harry is a horse, he'll be referred as a horse, and when he's human, he'll be referred as boy. Until I give him a name that is. He won't remain Harry for long, but his shortened name could still be Harry, like having his full name Hadrian, as I've seen in other stories.

Anyways, onto the story.

* * *

When Jake and his brothers made it to their ranch, the horse had followed them and not tried to get away.

In the ranch yard, their mother and father were on their front porch, apparently waiting for them. Jake made his way over to the round pen, and after his brothers retrieving their ropes from around the horses' neck, he led the horse into the pen.

The horse was calm. He let Jake touch him, and go behind him without spooking. He even let him groom him, before putting a halter on him, and led him out of the pen, to where his parents stood with his brothers.

"Did you tell them?" Jake asked his brothers.

"About the horse, or what you found?" Brian asked

"Both." Jake replied, occupied by the horse standing behind him. The horse was looking around the ranch, particularly the horses in the pasture. He didn't try to get closer, just stayed close to Jake.

"I…" Jakes mother, Maxine, trailed off, staring at the horse. The horse reached hid nose out towards her, but he shied away from the approaching hand.

Luke Ely was quiet the whole time, and they realized it just then. Jake, his mother, and brothers turned to look at him, but he was staring at the horse. He walked closer, going towards the side, around Jake to come up to the horses' side. He made enough noise so that he wouldn't spook. He held his hand out towards the horses' nose, and he felt the horse inhale, taking his scent in.

He took his hand back, and placed in on the horses' shoulder. He ran it down the back, and back up. While he did that, he could feel the ribs and spine. He went to the other side and crouched down to fell the legs. He picked to hooves up, and studied them.

After a while, he was standing in front of the horse, lightly rubbing his hand down the face or the horse.

"He seems to be fine. Skinny and perhaps abused. I noticed some scars on him, but they're very faint." That said Luke went silent again.

Just then, Sam came riding in the yard on Ace's back, with Jen and Ryan Slocum behind her.

Jake remembered he had left Sam at her ranch and she must have called Jen, who brought Slocum.

All three dismounted and ground tied their horses. They came closer, when they noticed the horse behind Jake.

Jen and Sam gasped at the horse. Well, not at the horse, just that Jake had another horse other than Witch. Ryan on the other hand, was staring at the horse curiously. He came closer, looking to Jake for permission to touch the horse. Jake nodded slightly, and Ryan came closer.

Ryan looked at the horse beside Jake, and noticed the slight showing of ribs and spine, and also noticed the fain scarring on the horses body. The horse was black with a long wavy mane and tail. He was small next to Jake, probably between 14hh and 15.5hh.

He placed his hand on the horses back and did the same thing Luke had done, except checking the feet.

"He's beautiful. Where did you get him?" Ryan asked as he was running his hand over the horses' neck.

"We didn't get him. We found him, really. You wouldn't believe what happe-" Nate was cut off as Brian stomped on his foot. Hard.

"Do you know what breed he is?" Jake asked Ryan, although you could tell he was reluctant to do so, from the clenched jaw, and rubbing his neck.

"He looks like a mustang, but I'm not sure if he's a purebred mustang, or something else. I don't know if they have wavy manes and tails." Ryan admitted. "Is he good? For riding, I mean?"

"No idea. Just got him here." Jake said.

Jake moved away, and the horse followed. He jogged, and the horse trotted with him. As Jake went faster, the horse never fell behind. He stopped a short time later, and walked around the yard, then back to the others. His mother had by now gone inside, most likely to start dinner, and Sam, Jen, and his brothers were talking by the barn. Now it was only him, his dad, and Ryan.

"He looks great. If he were to be under saddle, it looks like you'd have a smooth ride with him." Ryan said. "He could be a jumper. I can tell he has speed." With that Ryan walked away towards the girls and brothers.

Jake watched him go, before turning to his dad.

"When you're comfortable around here, change back. Not everybody is like the people you lived with. You're welcome to change forms as often as you like, but try human for a while." With that said, Luke walked away and left his youngest son to stare after him.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Seeing as most want me to keep the story up, I'll be starting with the Potters this chapter. Sorry if it'll be a bit confusing.

In England, the Potters were just waking up.

In the master bedroom, James was lying awake while his wife, Lily, was just stretching before getting her robe on and making her way to her sons' rooms, then to the kitchen to make breakfast.

In the second biggest room, the eldest Potter son was already up and dressed, sitting in his window seat reading a book. Julien Potter is 16 with shoulder length layered blak hair and green eyes. He stood at 6'2, same as his dad.

In the other room, lay Brandon Potter. He was still laying in bed, barely awake. He had red hair and brown eyes. He was also tall, but not as tall as his dad and brother, standing at 5'9, a couple inches taller than his mum.

James Potter had the infamous wild black hair and brown eyes; standing at 6'2.

Lily Potter has long red hair and green eyes; standing at 5'7.

In the kitchen, Lily stood at the stove making some eggs and bacon with James at the table reading the Daily Prophet. She looked up when she heard two pairs of feet come down the stairs. The first through the doorway was Brandon wearing a red shirt and black pants. Julien came in a second later wearing a teal long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Morning boys," Lily said, dishing up the eggs and bacon onto four plates and placing them on the table.

"Morning mum," Brandon said, sitting down and gobbling up his food.

Julien didn't say anything to his parents, just sat and began to eat.

Lily sighed, staring at her oldest child. He hadn't wanted anything to do with his parents since they had given his little brother to her horrible sister. When Albus Dumbledore had come saying that one of the twins was the saviour of the wizard world, they all assumed it was Brandon, seeing as he was bigger than Harry. When Albus agreed, he asked Lily to send Harry to Petunia's place where he could grow up without being in his brothers' shadow. But what happened that night would erase everything about them thinking it was Brandon.

****Flashback****

When Voldemort came two years later, when Harry and Brandon were two and a half, he didn't bother wasting anything on Lily, James, or Julien, just froze them and brought them upstairs and let them watch as he killed their son/brother. Or they assumed.

What happened next would shock them.

"I take it that you thought I'd kill your son. Well, I'm not going too, at least not this one. I was going after your other son, Harry. He is the one I am after, not this pathetic thing in front of me. And now you left him out in the open, with a family of muggles. _Muggles_ of all things. When you free yourself of my bindings, are you going to get your son back_? _ Do you think he'd want to be back with you, people he doesn't even know, becasue you abandoned him? Don't you think he'd be attached to that family now? Would you make him leave, and possibly resent you when you take him away, possibly by force, from what he knows?" He Voldemort paused, watching them.

"I think you should keep the boys you have now and not cry pver something that isn't going to live for much longer." Here, Voldemort waved his wand and said a spell. "That shoukd keep you silent. That spell I did won't let you repeat what I have just said. You can't talk, write, sign, or even put it in a penseive; you won't be able to tell anyone. Goodbye."

When they were freed of their bindings, they didn't go to Lily's sisters place, Voldemort's words echoing in their heads. And they listened to Him.

**** End Flashback ****

Now, around twelve later, she was beginning to regret listening to Voldemort. It was a shame her and James both shared. She hadn't been on good terms with her oldest son since then. He barely spoke to them, and never told them anything important about himself.

Julien was closer to Harry then Brandon. She didn't know why, but she thought is was cute back then. Julien had never gotten close to another person, other than Blaise Zabini at school.

Brandon didn't know much about his younger twin, but if he got the chance, he wanted to meet his twin.

Later that day, James and Lily were talking in their bedroom. Lily wanted to find Harry.

"We can call or even go to the Dursleys and see Harry. It's been twelve years and..." she trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I know. We can go and see if they're home. Let's let the boys know, and we'll be off."

After letting the boys knw where they were going without saying anything specific, they were on their way to the Dursleys.

When they appeared a block away from Privet Drive, the each took a deep breath, held it, then let it go, and they walked over to # 4. When they knocked, they were surprised to see neither of the Dursleys there, but a young man about 17 years old.

"Yes, may I help you?" he asked.

"Do the Dursley live here?" Lily asked nervously.

"They moved out a while ago. The moved somewhere else, no idea where though."

"Well, thank you then. Bye." James said, leading Lily away, down the walk.

Three days later, they found where the Dursleys moved.

While they made plans to see their son and brother, they didn't know that they had basically lost their son, at least that goes for James and Lily.

**Back in Nevada, three days ago.**

That next day after bringing the horse home, they wandered about for the day, till about mid noon.

All day, Jake had been with the horse, which he had decided to name Sheridan. Apparently it meant Wild in Irish.

He worked with him all morning. He even got along with Witch when Jake went around checking the fences with Sheridan following on a lead. He had touched noses with her, before slinging his neck over the fence rail to lean on he withers.

When Jake was done and was making his way back to his house with Sheridan, he noticed a car drive up towards the house.

Jake made it up to the porch, again with Sheridan behind him, when the people got out of the car. It was the new family than moved north of them. The father is a huge man, barely able to get out of his car door. He had watery, beady blue eyes, and oily thin blond hair. The wife is a tall stick-like figure with brown eyes, and mousy brown hair. Very plain. The son is like the dad, but with brown hair and blue eyes, and the same body.

Luke had come out of the house and walked up to Jake and put his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Can we help you?" Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Umm, yes. Have you seen a small boy with black hair and green eyes? He's my nephew and before we moved here, we sent him ahead, so he could get settled in, you see..." The man trailed off nervously, staring at Sheridan.

Sheridan, on the other hand, was shifting nervously, jerking his head up, pulling on the lead, and breathing faster. Jake turned to him and ran his hand along Sheridans whithers and neck. He walked alowly with the horse just around the yard and eventually made it back to Luke.

"I've been living here my whole life, and I haven't seen a kid like that around here. Why?" Luke questioned. He was wondering if there were the people he suspected that the was living with before he left.

"..umm....no reason. Just worried. He was supposed to be home, but he's not." The man stopped, and mumbled to himdself, unknown to him that Jake and Luke heard him. "Ungrateful brat...worthless little shit, when I get my hand on...." The man trailed off.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind introducing your selves?" Luke stated more than asked.

"I'm Vernon Dursley. This is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley. Who're you?" The now named Vernon asked rudely.

"I'm Luke Ely, this is my youngest son, Jacob, and his horse Sheridan." Luke nodded to Jake who now had an arm drapped across the horses' whithers. Jake nodded to them, but otherwise said nothing.

Just then the door opened, and Brian, Nate and Quinn came out, bickering about something or other.

"Oh. Hello..." Quinn said stairing at the Dursley's.

"Boys, these are the new neighbours up north, the Dursleys. This is Vernon, Petunia, and their son, Dudley. Neighbours, these are my other sons, with Brian being the third oldest, Nate is next, and Quinn is before Jake. Kit is the oldest, and is in the rodeo, and Adam is the second oldest, and lives in Reno." Luke introduced everybody, before turning to his sons. "Boys, you have some chores to do. You can do them later. I want you to go check the cattle. Jake, put Sheridan in the barn and put Witch in with him. They seem to get along well. Take another horse." With that, he strode towards the Dursleys while the boys got tacked up.

Jake walked over to the pasture and whistled for Witch. She came, and he slipped the halter on, before leadng the horses to the stable. He walked in, and towards the large box stall at the end of the barn. He put them and took off their halters, hanging them up outside the stall, before walking over to Sheridan.

"I figure they're your folks?" He didn't wait for an answer, before continuing. "You can change in here if you want and dad'll be in at some point. I think, if you're still a horse, he'll just groom you. I have to go, but I'll be back soon. There isn't really any cattle to check on, he just wants us away from them for now." With that, Jake rubbed his face, did the same to Witch, before leaving.


	6. Help!

Hey.

I'm a little stuck on what to write next for the story.

If you have any ideas you might want to see in my sotry, let me know.

I might choose one, or put a couple together or if some of the ideas trigger something of my imagination. Whichever one I choose, I'll put the author on the chapter page, or if their idea triggered something in my mind, I'll put it in the chapter too. (A bit confusing, I think.)

Thank you,

-Sarah999


	7. AN

October 28, 2012.

Hi everyone.

I'm sorry I haven't updated anything in such a long time. I know how you feel, considering how many unfinished stories are on my favorites list. I promised myself that when I posted my first story I wouldn't have an unfinished story yet I have broken it. I apologize for that.

The stories I have up right now I plan to take down and take the basic plot idea and make a one-shot. I think I overreached by trying to do a multi-chapter story as my first. If you like how they are, feel free to take them and continue as it is, just let me know first.

I can't guarantee how soon the new stories will be posted, as I now work (which is going pretty slow at the moment so I should have some time to write), but I will try to get them out as soon as possible.

I hope everyone is well and again, I'm sorry.

Sarah999

P.S. I'll leave the stories up for a couple weeks then take them down.


End file.
